thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 (E2)
"Bring On The Bad" is the sixth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 16th episode overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. Synopsis "The safety of the Colony seems to shatter." Plot Quickly, Mike snaps out of the shock of realizing the inexperience the Colony survivors have, and raises his shotgun. A walker stumbles towards him and he fires a round into its head. He begins shooting more, slowly advancing towards one window they are spilling out of, and tries to keep them at bay. Christie watches and begins to follow his lead, attempting to protect him and bypass other zombies and push them back. "Aim for the head!" She shouts. "It's the only way to kill them, nothing will work otherwise!" "Aim for the head?" Bruce looks at her. "Lady, we've been doing this forever! That's a load of--" Bruce suddenly screams as a walker grabs him and tears into his arm, and in anger and fear, he pushes it away. "S-Samantha, take it! I don't want that fucker!" He yells. "W-What?! Wait!" But it's too late, Bruce pushes the walker forward and it collapses into Samantha's back. She tries to fight it off from behind whilst a walker in front of her grabs her. She manages to push it away before the walker from behind sinks its teeth into her neck. With a painful scream, Samantha is dragged down to the ground and her squirming soon stops as she is devoured and killed. The others watch in horror before Mike snaps back into the present, trying to kill more walkers. "C'mon, c'mon, this is fucked beyond belief! Back to the truck!" He shouts, and he and Bruce begin running. Christie starts to follow but stops. "What the...?" She mutters to herself, believing she is seeing the mysterious face again from earlier. However, Christie ignores it and runs to get into the truck and drive away. Meanwhile, back at the Colony, an argument breaks out between Dwight and an older man. Jake notices and hurries over, wondering what this is about. "Whoa, whoa, Dwight, what the heck is going on?" Jake asks. "Nothing, Jake, please." Dwight dismisses him. "The fuck do you mean nothing? You can't just send my little girl out there on a run!" The other man shouts. "I'm the runner here, not her!" "Marcus, please, Samantha will be fine." Dwight reassures. "She's in good hands with Bruce, Christie, and Michael." "You think I really trust a blond bimbo and a couple of niggers with my daughter? She's either gonna get killed, or raped and killed!" Marcus shouts, incredibly angered. "Who gives a flying fuckity fuck about my sprained ankle! Get me out there before some asshat gets her fucked over!" "Marcus, that is enough!" Dwight yells, silencing him. "You do not bring racism and sexism into this community! Such things are not tolerated! Now go, help Allen tend to the crops before I send you out to your death." Marcus glares before storming off. Jake watches him go before looking to Dwight. "What the hell...?" He mutters. "Marcus Pepper, father of Samantha. He's the main supply runner around here, but since he sprained his ankle recently, we've been sending his daughter Samantha out instead, as well as one of our other members, Bruce. Now with Christie and Mike, we've got four runners instead of just one or two." Dwight explains. "Though Marcus is fairly racist, sexist, and an assortment of other things... I only keep him here for the well being of his daughter." "Marcus is at it again?" A woman walks over with a man. "Sheesh, when will he learn to just sit down and shut up?" "Sooner or later, he's going to get one of us killed with that attitude." The man says. "I mean, seriously, I hate how much he feels the need to harass every woman here, even my own wife. He's a monster, I'm surprised he's even remotely normal to his own daughter." "Hannah, Devon, I'm sorry you had to witness that. Hannah, go with Devon to the medical quarters in the back end of the community, you won't be bothered there." Dwight says. The couple nods and walks off in a hurry. Suddenly Jake turns and pushes Dwight away as the gate opens and the truck speeds into the Colony. Wide eyed, everybody surrounds the vehicle as Christie gets out carrying a wounded Bruce, who is slipping in and out of consciousness. Christie yells for everyone to move as she and a few others try and get him to the medical center. "What the-- What the fuck happened?!" Dwight shouts. "Fucking walkers... They attacked." Mike pants, looking around. "Bruce's bit, and they killed Samantha. I'm sorry, I'm... I'm just sorry." Meanwhile, Marcus is looking on, and after hearing what Mike has said, he begins to glare daggers into him from afar. "Nigger got my little girl '''killed'.''" Deaths *Samantha Pepper Trivia *First appearance of Marcus Pepper. *First appearance of Hannah. *First appearance of Devon. *Last appearance of Samantha Pepper. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two